Start Of Something Amazing
by HardyOrtonLuvr714
Summary: *ONE SHOT* When a diva realizes her feelings for the one man she loves, how will it go when she tells him? Maria/? ? READ TO FIND OUT!


**Okay, so this little one shot is for Neurotic-Idealist because she guessed the person right in my story =D I want to thank her for reading my story because it means a lot to me. So I hope you like this =]**

**This is kind of a different pairing... John Morrison/Maria.....but I'm starting to like them together. I think they are cute.**

**Please Read and Review. And I will be updating my story as soon as possible.**

* * *

Maria Kanellis ran through the hallways quickly looking for the one man that had been on her mind. They happened to be best friends and after the fall he had taken during his match, Maria realized how much she truly cared about him. Her heart was racing. When she saw him fall from the ropes and onto the unforgiving floor, landing on his neck, her heart stopped beating. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to run through the busy corridors searching for him. Maria turned the corner and there he sat with ice in one hand. He moved slowly and flinched when the cold hit his skin. Maria stopped running but walking quickly over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gave a small smile and looked at the red head in front of him. She was beautiful and he loved everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, how stubborn and sweet she could be at times, but most of all how she made him feel when he was around her. His smile dropped though when he heard her crying.

"Ria, what's the matter?" He put his hand under her chin and tilted it upward so he could look into her eyes. He gently wiped away a tear that had escaped with his thumb and smiled sweetly at her. He loved how concerned she was about his current state.

"You scared me so much," Maria sniffled and looked at the man, "Please don't do that ever again." She hugged him tighter, squeezing the breath out of him.

He knew what she was talking about and he sighed slightly, "Maria, it was an accident. Don't worry, I'm fine Boop." He gave a small smile, hoping the Diva would calm down.

"No I'm going to worry, when you fell tonight it made me realize how much I care about you," She took a deep breath, it was now or never, "I don't know what I would do with out seeing you every day and I know it was just an accident, but next time it might not be and you can get seriously hurt." Maria let the tears fall freely as he stared at her with a confused expression on his face.

"If you're not there, I'm not going to have you to talk to or to hang out with. I want you to be there, I NEED you to be there" Maria sucked in a breath and looked the man in front of her and right into the brown eyes she had come to love, "I…I love you."

He was shocked; did she really just say she loved him? The woman of his dreams, the one he had loved since he had met her, just said the three words he had wanted to hear since she debuted.

"You love me?" He questioned, looking down at the red head.

"Yes, I love you and I always will," She choked out between sobs, "And I understand if you don't feel the same." She waited for an answer and when he didn't respond she nodded trying to hold back more tears.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I never should of told you that," Maria put her head down, "God I'm so stupid." She let the tears fall again and sprinted away from the man.

After coming out of shock, he realized he hadn't said anything after she confessed her feelings to him and now she was running down the hall. He pushed the pain out of his body and promptly followed her down the now empty corridor. He had to admit she was fast but he was faster and he caught up to her quickly. He spun her around swiftly and crushed his lips against her glossed ones. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist and lay gently across the bottom of her lower back, holding her close to him. The kiss was hesitant at first but it grew more passionate when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly. Leaning his forehead against her own, their lips still mere inches apart. Her eyes stayed closed as he watched her process what just happened.

"I love you too." He replied to her words moments earlier. Her eyes slowly opened and he stared deeply into her glowing eyes, a bright smile appeared on her face.

"You do?" Maria questioned, hoping what she just heard was true and not herself dreaming.

"Mhm, I have since I met you." He smiled.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled, "You know you just made me the happiest person in the world, right Johnny?" She looked at John Morrison taking in everything about him. The way his strong arms felt around her, his scent, his smile, his eyes and his breath taking body.

"Did I?" John gave a small knowing smirk and held the girl even tighter in his arms.

"Yes you did." Maria smiled and kissed him once again not wanting to stop.

"So does this mean you will be my girlfriend?" John asked after pulling away from the kiss, hoping he didn't push his luck.

"Of course I will be." Maria giggled and kissed John, thinking to herself, this is going to be the start of something amazing.


End file.
